Aragorn gets to go to Valinor
by Fingolfin Finweson
Summary: After a long life living in exile and fighting Sauron in the War of the Ring, Aragorn is allowed to live in Valinor by grace of The Valar for his service to them.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Such was the chaos that ensued when a Sauron returned to finish his conquest to conquer Middle Earth for the 2nd time, Gondor was weak, Rohan was Under Saruman's control and was about to be overrun by the Uruk-Hai until a mighty Ranger from the North with his Elven and Dwarven and Wizardly friends appeared and forced Saruman out of the King's Mind. After a period of time The peoples of Rohan fled to Helms Deep only to be attacked by Thousands of Enemy Warriors though Hope was still on their side, for on the walls of Helms deep was a fearless and deadly Man who would fight to the death to save his race from total destruction from evil's grip, and free Middle a Earth from a 2nd Darkness. The Battle raged on Til Dawn until at first light a horse whiny was heard from atop a hill with a wizard riding on it followed by mounted Rohirrim Soldiers who then charged down the slope and broke right into the lines of the Uruk Hai who soon after retreated to a Forest that had not been present the previous day and so endured huorn attacks on the Enemy from Isengard.

Thereafter The Man,The Wizard,The Elf and The Dwarf and the King of Rohan with his Nephew rode to Isengard only to find two knuckle headed Hobbits sitting upon stone feasting and Smoking after a hard days work ;). They went to consult with Saruman to discuss the fate of Middle Earth and where it's doom will be decided. The Group then rode to Edoras for celebration in victory at Helms deep later that night A foolish hobbit played with a Palantir and saw what the Dark lord was planning and fortunately told the dark lord nothing of the Ring nor Of the Heir of Isildur. It was then a council took place in the morning with the instinct of the White Wizard to ride to Minas Tirith with the Foolish little Hobbit, and then a few days later during the night The Ranger was given a sword that was reformed by the Lord of Imladris himself and then proceeded to follow the paths of the dead to recruit the help of the Traitorous Men who broke their word to a King of Gondor and refused at first but then accepted his offer and helped conquer the Ships from Umbar and then for long hours they sail down the river to Minas Tirith which had taken on huge amounts of Damage but luckily the Rohirrim arrived to stop it before the City could be conquered but they ran into Haradrim and their Mumakil Oliphaunts.

When The Man,Elf and Dwarf with the Army of the Dead arrived at the southern gates of Gondor they jumped out of the ships to the Orc garrisons Suprise and attacked them along with the Dead. Later on after the Battle of Minas Tirith was Over and Pelannor fields was cleaned up The people of Gondor were hopeful again as their King had returned to the Throne now planning a final battle in the throne room of the King. As soon as they decided on a plan they gathered all soldiers of Rohan and Gondor and march for days to the Black Gate and there King Elessar called out Sauron like Fingolfin did to Morgoth, and so forth came a force of Orcs and Evil men that surrounded them, then Sauron started to mock and tease Aragorn calling him Elessar making Aragorn hesitate for a moment before turning back to the army whispering 'For Frodo' before turning back to the army and charging head on with the forces of Mordor along with the Rohirrim and Gondorians colliding with them.

After what seemed like a long while Sauron started freaking out and his tower starting collapsing and finally he died, and the Men of the West Cheered and rode back to Minas Tirith for Celebration for the final victory over Sauron and for the Corination and Wedding of Aragorn Elessar and Arwen Undomiel.

Soon after all that had happened when Aragorn was starting to age more and he had kids he felt a weird sensation tug at him. and a voice spoke to him saying ' You are Worthy, young Hero, You may pass beyond the straight road with your wife and live in Peace in Aman'. Aragorn froze with a look of shock on his face and raced to find his wife and told her about the message he recieved about sailing west into the Lands of the Valar. He waited until his son Eldarion was old enough to take the Kingship from him and he and his wife departed to the Grey Havens where coincidentally Cirdan the ship lord was waiting for them and briefed them of the journey to the West and then proceeded to wish them farewell and removed the rope that tied the swan ship to the dock and so began Aragorn and Arwen's departure of Middle Earth to Valinor.


	2. The Arrival in Valinor

Once they crossed the Straight road with Valinor in sight,Aragorn and Arwen were standing at the front of the ship taking in the beauty of the Undying Lands before them. The Sky was blue, the sea was sparkling from the reflection of the sun The Harbor of Alqualondë and the Mountain of the .

'This is such a sight to beheld and it's very exquisite' Arwen said with Aragorns arms wrapped around her

' Yes and for me, A Numenorean man, King of Gondor and Arnor have been given permission by the Valar themselves to live in Valinor, I am truly blessed and will forever be thankful for this gracious and ever longing gift that has been afforded to me' Aragorn said smiling before kissing Arwen.

As the ship was getting closer and closer to the dock,Arwen and Aragorn could see a crowd of Elves,some that they knew: Elrond,Galadriel and Celeborn, the others they had no knowledge of. The Ship pulled into the harbor and docked. Arwen was the first off the ship and made her way over to her father 'Ada!' Elrond smiled and embraced her daughter 'there's someone who wishes to see you Arwen' He said and stepped out of the way and Arwen stopped and stared wide eyed ' Na-Naneth?' ' it's been so long my little Elf princess' Celebrian said and then Arwen raced toward her and hugged her tight and sniffles when she connected with her mother. Aragorn after waiting and watching Arwen reuniting with her parents went down the plank and was met by many Noldor and some Teleri grouping around him asking him. Questions about being a Man, How he was allowed to be in Valinor, and some people asked about Mannish Foods and Aragorn was starting to feel uncomfortable with it until Galadriel intervened and parted and dispersed the crowd and guided Aragorn through to where she and Celeborn were standing.

Aragorn exhaled ' Thank you for that milady' 'You are welcome Elessar and I wish to welcome you to the Blessed Realm' Said Galadriel smiling at him and he returned it bowing and Galadriel stopped him from doing so ' You need not bow to me Elessar for here I am simply Galadriel daughter of Finarfin-' she was then cut off by a strong yet beautiful voice 'My Daughter!' As the person raced down the pier looking kingly and beautiful.' Father!' Galadriel said in a happy restrained voice as Finarfin pulled Galadriel into a great hug while Aragorn with a shadow of doubt knelt before the High King of the Noldor along with all the Elves on the Pier. 'Hahahahahaha you need not Bow to me Aragorn Elessar for we both are Kings are we not' said Finarfin while picking up The King of Gondor onto his feet. 'Come Mae Govannen we shall have a Welcoming Party in Tirion for you' Finarfin exclaimed and proceeded to direct Aragorn off the Pier and so all the Elves there followed with Arwen and her family On the trail of The Two Kings getting ready for the Welcoming Celebration.


	3. The King and Queen of Arda

'I hope this was the right decision My love' Manwë said sitting on his throne atop Taniquetil

'It is my husband, He is a worthy man also is he not of Elvish and Maiar blood too?' Varda replied

'Still he is Mortal-' He was stopped mid sentence

'There will be none of that now my dear, do you forget the previous encounters of mortals coming here: Tuor Son of Huor, Eärendil his Son-'

'Whom we made Immortal and is now keeper of the Door of Night' Manwë butted in

'aye him as well also we must not forget The great and ever faithful Lord of the Andunie Amandil Son of Numendil, Loyal to a fold and even risked death to keep his beloveds from danger' Varda suddenly felt sad at the reminder

' Dark and terrible times were they when Ar-Pharazôn was King of Numenor,Listening to that wretched Puppet of my Brother' Manwë said with regret in what he had done

Varda sensing his thoughts quickly reassured him

'You did no wrong that day my dear, you were right to call upon Eru, for he is their and the Elves Creators so it best he punish The Numenorean Kingsmen for Their Sins against us' Varda said in a soft voice

'still it was heartbreaking for me seeing all those people drown and flee in terror and I will see that until the Last Day of Doom' he said with a cracked voice

'Whence Melkor returns those who broke the ban shall be freed from under the Pelorí Mountains, though I have yet to figure which side they will fight upon...I would like to think Ours'Varda said

'Yes,but back to the matter at hand, This King of Men has shown Loyalty not only to his Kin or Elves but to Us and to Eru himself,he is a true role model for Men and Never to be forgotten and always remembered through story,song and Legend' Manwë said with a proud voice

Varda noticed this and gave a loving warm smile

'You know he could become a Herald of one of us since he is of great feats and Strength?!'

'Whom do you suggest My dear?' Manwë said with curiosity

'Perhaps Tulkas? Oromë? Oh what about Eonwë!'Varda said with a bubbly voice

'Eonwë is my can he have a herald?'Manwë said questionably

' This will be a reward for his service for the Valar and I'm sure he is more willing to serve a Warrior of his own battle prowess and swordlike action' Varda countered with confidence

' Very well my dear I shall speak with Eonwë later tonight so he may prepare for having a pupil and so I don't miss out on the fun of King Elessar's Welcoming Party that Finarfin has declared for him' Manwë said

'I very much look forward to it as well and I shall make an appearance to greet the Young Child of Eru myself' Varda said as she vanished in a flash of light

'Aragorn! Aragorn! Son of Arathorn you have won your right to dwell in these lands that I rule under my hand, you shall become one of us and will be trained by Your master thus! Embrace this child for you no longer dwell in the wild. hear these words child, these words are of the mouth of Manwë Sulimo Lord of Arda' Manwë recited as he looked on in his mist vision showing Aragorn led by Finarfin to Tirion.


	4. The March to Tirion

As Aragorn and Finarfin were approaching the Carriages a familiar looking Wizard came out of nowhere and embraced Aragorn.

'It does me great joy to see you again Aragorn' Gandalf said

'Likewise Gandalf' Aragorn responded with a smirk of gladness

'Mithrandir will you not join us for the Celebration of our newly arrived Guest?' Finarfin said holding back a smirk

' But of course, this is a great moment in the History of Valinor!' Gandalf exclaimed with his staff held high and Aragorn and Finarfin holding back their laughter,After seeing this from not far away Galadriel,Celeborn,And Arwen all starting chuckling at Gandalfs outburst.

' Apparently Gandalf is in a party state of mind and not in wizardly as he was in Middle Earth'Galadriel stated with her voice heard all the way to The trio in the front. Gandalf froze in embarrassment, Aragorn was laughing hard and Finarfin looked at his daughter with a knowing smirk and she returned it.

' Oh...uh...Pardon my manners..err...Wizarders I must be going now, I shall see you two at the Celebration tonight' And with that Gandalf disappeared in a mist vapor

'So tell me Aragorn,what do you know of the Noldor' Finarfin asked

' well I am a descendant of quite a few' Aragorn stated bluntly but Finarfin just smiled

' I am aware of that whom of the Noldor do you descend from?' Finarfin asked with his posture in a slightly statues stance

' Well to be chivis I am actually of both Noldorin and Sindarin' Aragorn said but Finarfin said nothing and Aragorn continued

'Well on the Noldorin side I am of the House of Finwë through him I'm descended from Fingolfin your brother,Then from his Son Turgon through his daughter Idril Celebrindal then Eärendil who is the father of my Ancestor Elros and my foster father Elrond.' Aragorn said factually

Finarfin was impressed

' you know you Ancestory And did you know since Fingolfin is my brother that makes you and me Kinsmen' Finarfin said just as the Others were coming towards them

' Father what were you talking with him about?' Galadriel said playfully

' just wanted to see if he knew his Noldorin Elven kinsmen which he does ' Finarfin winked at Aragorn who just looked at him with a playful expression.

' Now then Aragorn since we've got a ways to go before we get to Tirion I would like to share with you some stories of Valinor that I think will interest you' Finarfin said while Aragorn looked like he knew this was going to be a long journey to Tirion.

'Where shall I start?'

' you could tell him about Your Brother' Galdriel said with a look of anger

' You look angry I- what Did your uncle Fingolfin do' Finarfin said with his head in his palm

'Not uncle Fingolfin, I meant uncle Fëanor and his stupid Silmarils!' Galadriel said while Celebrian and Arwen comforted her.

' It's okay I don't need to hear about him I-' Aragorn was cut off from speaking by Galadriel

' no it's fine it's just personal for me because of what he did to me' she spoke with a deep and spiteful filled voice

' Very well then, You know what a Silmaril is don't you Aragorn?' Aragorn nodded ' Fëanor the most skillful if the Noldor forged them out of the light from the two trees that stood on the Hill of Túna which is on the rise from Tirion- I'll show you it when we get there anyway He forged the Silmarils and recieved praised from all Elves and even the Valar themselves, But one day he started getting greedy and tyrannical for when Morgoth was released and was walking among Elves he caused strife between Fëanor and my Brother causing Fëanor to lose his mind and threatening Fingolfin after that The Valar Banished Fëanor from Tirion so he and Finwë my Father left for Formenos and there they along with elves who left with them built upon the coast a mighty fortress-' Finarfin was cut of from a sigh from someone in the crowd of Mellons

' does somebody have something to say?' He exclaimed with a hint of seasoning in his voice

' You are telling it like your writing a book just give a quick briefing them move on to another story of Valinor!' Galadriel said

' fine!, Fëanor made the Silmarils, Morgoth wanted them,then killed my father my brother made an oath to reclaim them , slaughtered the Teleri Elves for their ships and then was banished forever from Valinor and from then on I only heard that shortly after his arrival in Beleriand he was killed by Balrogs' Finarfin said then turned to his daughter and said with a smile ' was that better'

Snickers were heard from Elrond

' Yes much' Galadriel said holding Celebrian's hand

He went on talking about a lot of things like the births of his children to Galadriels dismay to becoming King of the Noldor to Defeating Morgoth in the War of Wrath until finally they came upon Tirion.

' Magnificent ' Aragorn said as he gaped at the beauty of the Noldorin city before him that before him below the ridge

' yes it is- Oh look Eärendil has just landed' Finarfin said then turned to Aragorn ' Are you ready to meet your Elven Kinsmen King Elessar of Gondor' Finarfin said and Aragorn nodded with a hint of shyness

' good, To Tirion at once!' Finarfin exclaimed


End file.
